


Marked in Scarlet

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kris's first and last encounter with Kai, there is penetration of all kinds. <s>((i'm sorry i suck at summaries okay Pearl will have to fix this))</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked in Scarlet

**pairing:** Kris/Kai  
 **prompt:** host club  
 **genre:** suspense, tragedy  
 **rating:** NC-17  
 **title:** Marked in Scarlet  
 **warning:** gore, character death  
 **word count:** 1449  
 **summary:** In Kris's first and last encounter with Kai, there is penetration of all kinds. ~~((i'm sorry i suck at summaries okay Pearl will have to fix this))~~  
A/N: Laura beta-ed this and that is the sole reason why i'm posting OTL  
  


Junmyeon crouches down to pass through the yellow tape that screams large block letters of "Crime Scene, Do Not Cross", murmurs from bystanders droning behind him. It's his day off (he has requested some personal days preluding the holidays), but he dragged himself out of bed upon an emergency call from the station. The Reaper has struck again, based on the style and pattern of kill reported to him by Jongdae, his associate. It's the 3rd incident. Three times is the charm, they say. Junmyeon feels his muscles twitch in heightened anticipation and dread. Hopefully the Reaper has slipped some clues this time round.

The detective cracks his neck as he strolls across the manicured lawn, the meandering path that points to the doorstep obstructed by police equipment and personnel. Junmyeon takes an elevated stride up the steps and enters an apparently pricey condo with a decor that betrays the seemingly bland exterior. Whatever the victim did for a living, he was sure being paid handsome amounts for it. Ivory velour stretches from the doorstep into the expanse of a pristinely kept living room, the right to which is a vast hallway that Junmyeon presumes leads to the bedrooms. He peers through the unlit hallway and, against the spread of sunlight freely seeping through the windows, spots familiar faces from the forensic team. Junmyeon walks toward the crime scene while extracting his notebook from the breast pocket.

"Run down the stats for me."

"Asian, early 20s, estimated 185 cm and 60 kg, judging from the figure, or the remains of it," Minseok, the forensic medic, reports absentmindedly as he drops a chunky ring into an evidence bag. Junmyeon glances at the ring for a trace of enlightenment, but his hope dies quickly as he makes out a skull on the blood-stained silver piece. It's uncharacteristic of the Reaper to wear accessories, and judging from the framed photos he passed by in the hallway, the ring belongs to the victim. Junmyeon surveys the spacious bedroom, from the unmade canary-velvet bedspread, down to the lush carpet blemished by blotches of shocking red, then upward and around the off-white walls, spotless save for blood spatters dancing around a constructed pattern of crimson sprays, something that has been etched on the detective's mind.

 

**_! ! ! ! !_ **

 

Junmyeon squats beside the body and peels the white tarp off. His inquisitive eyes bore into a sculpted face, lifeless, almost translucent. The guy is very good-looking. Possibly a model, though he will have to do a background check to verify.

"ETD?"

"Between 9PM and midnight. So about 7 hours ago, give or take."

 

 

 

❅

 

 

 

Kris gasps in rapid, shallow breaths. He strains to think, to remember what happened, and a name blurs into form in his head. He crawls with agonizing difficulty toward the bedside table, on which his cell phone lies. He raises a trembling hand forth when a heavy object collides with the lower back of his head. He knocks out cold, unceremoniously slumping on the bed.

"I told you to stay still."

He works with military efficiency, hauling the body, stark naked, off the bed and down to the floor. He strategically positions the body in some angle pre-calculated in his head, supine and limbs spread apart as if in the form of a snowflake. He straightens, arms crossing his chest as he examines his work, shapely lips curving into a satisfied smile. He moves to the opposite end so that he faces the feet of his victim, his limp cock dangling at the head in cruel mockery. He crouches and looks down, a surgical knife poised in his gloved right hand.

"Merry Christmas," he whispers as he slashes across the throat in one swift stroke. Kris's eyes shot open, jolted from unconsciousness and gurgles as his carotid artery spurts violently, forming a red fountain above his chest. He writhes and gasps and tries to speak, to scream, but no sounds come out when blood quickly drains from him.

He pulls the knife inward against his palm and raises it over Kris's chest, poised above the sternum. Then he drives it down without blinking.

"... and a Happy New Year."

 

 

 

❅

 

 

The room is silent discounting the frictional slaps of flesh against flesh, animalistic grunts, and moans so obscene that they rival fabricated sounds of pornography.

Ironically, it is a show, an exhibit primed for some larger purpose. Except Kris doesn't know it. _Not yet._

He propels ruthlessly into the man, who introduced himself as Kai, his vision blurring in and out of focus as Kai's nails peg into his shoulders. Kris hisses and encloses Kai's neck with his large hand, the Adam's apple pulsing beneath his palm. Kai's face reddens, eyes clouded with carnality as he endures, i>permits, Kris to crush him, impelling him against the wall.

"Is this rough enough for you? You little cockslut," Kris breathes down Kai's neck as his hand releases, running a tongue over the protruding veins, a shameless invitation beckoning his lips. Kris pulls out and strokes himself, slowly, teasing a panting Kai as he brushes the tip of his cock over Kai's hole. Kai whimpers, breaths hitched in the back of his throat, down which Kris has shoved his cock earlier, and for a brief moment, Kai can't decide if he wants it back into his mouth or up his ass.

"No," Kai sits up and murmurs into Kris's ears, twirling his tongue expertly around the earlobe. Kris groans and grabs Kai by the neck, sinking his teeth down into the tan, supple flesh.

"Fuck me harder than anyone you've ever fucked before."

Kris pushes Kai back down and hoists his hips off the bed before thrusting forward in one clean motion, deep and hard and unrelenting. Kai cries as his pelvis bucks upward, fingers clenching a handful of sheets. His eyes roll upward and mouth goes dry as pleasure seizes him from the inside, and he clamps down around Kris's cock that pulsates dangerously. _It's time._

Kai hooks his ankles behind Kris's back and with a force that comes out of nowhere, flips them around. Kris widens his eyes in surprise as his back hits the soft bedspread, but quickly gives way for a snicker as Kai perches on Kris's hips and sinks down, and his cock fills Kai again, even deeper this time.

"Alright, I'll let you ride, _for now_."

Kai doesn't say anything. He narrows his eyes and offers what Kris thinks is a coy smile before beginning to rock forward, backward, and then around in a painstakingly slow, circling motion, drawing unadulterated groans from Kris, whose eyes fall shut in contentment.

In a split second, Kai's eyes zoom into sharp focus as he gazes at Kris with piercing eyes, watchful, _as if stalking a prey_. With Kris's eyes still closed, Kai exploits a forward movement and reaches over toward the front of the bed. He noiselessly brandishes a syringe that has been stashed in the gap. Kai leans down and drops his forearms, caging Kris's head. Kris feels the hot breaths above his cheeks and his hazed eyes flutter open, looking into a lethal darkness that wasn't there before.

Kris comes with a muffled grunt as Kai plunges the syringe into his neck.

"Sorry, but you called for me and my hands were starting to itch," Kai explains monotonously, his words unheard as Kris's eyes quiver to a close.

 

 

 

❅

 

 

 

"Good evening, this is EXO Club, how may I help you?" A perky voice travels into Kris's ear after two rings.

"I'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow night, if possible."

Kris has his share of doubts regarding host clubs. He doesn't like fucking around for fear of contracting STDs, and the notion of paying for sex, though he can easily afford it, doesn't bear positive prospects for him. But in light of his recent breakup with Tao, presumably over his "abnormal" penchant for rough sex and excessive manhandling, Kris finally gave it some serious thought and taken up on the suggestion of Chanyeol, who has high praises for EXO Club.

"Sure, do you have anyone in mind?"

Kris searches his memory. Chanyeol has recommended some "willing cocksucker with a hole tighter than a virgin's pussy". Kai, that was the name.

"Uh, is Kai available?"

"Let's see... He has an open slot for 9PM, would that work for you?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Awesome!" The operator chimes cheerily. "Please provide your contact information and wire the payment within the next six hours via the form on our website, and please expect Kai to arrive promptly at 9PM, tomorrow."

"Will do. Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Have a good night, sir."

 

 

❅

  
A/N: the Reaper's signature originates from this: "Five exclamation marks, the sure sign of an insane mind." -- Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man  



End file.
